Raven's Amnesia
by Mwoodard85
Summary: Raven losses her memory after a fatal car accident and she doesn't know who she is. Will Raven gain her memory back? And will she remember the man she fell in love with?
1. It's Time To Graduate!

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's Time To Graduate**

* * *

The time is finally here, they have finally done it. Raven, Eddie and Chelsea standing in line together patiently in their baby powder blue graduation gown's and caps. Raven, Eddie and Chelsea finally get to walk across the graduation stage and Dr. Stuckerman is about to call their names and hand them their high school diploma's. Cory and Victor watches in the crowd as his daughter is about to grab her diploma and Cory is video taping this. Dr.Stuckerman finally says Raven's name and the next thing you know Victor is standing up and yells at the top of his lungs, so everyone can hear, "That's my baby walkin' across that stage!" He says excitedly clapping his hands and as Raven pretends she didn't know him. "Dad will you sit down? Your embarrassing me!" Cory begs. "I don't care if I'm embarrassing you. That's my child walkin' across that stage. And when your graduation comes, I'm gonna do the same exact thing so everyone can hear me." And he continues to clap. Soon Eddie and Chelsea also both have their diplomas and they sit down beside Raven. Raven, Chelsea and Eddie move their tasals to the other side of their caps as they sat down. Principal Stuckerman says "Now by the great state of California, I announce you as the graduating class of 2006 of Bayside High. Congratulations seniors." Every graduating senior grabs their cap on top of their head and they all toss them into the air.

The Graduation is over and Raven, Chelsea and Eddie walk into a darkened Baxter house to a fully decorated living room full of family members and friends. Everyone yells out, "Surprise!!!" Even Cory and Victor yell's it out too from behind. Chelsea's parents were there and a bunch of her cousins, and her friend Jennifer from veggie camp was their as well. Both Eddie's parents were there and his favorite aunt and uncle from Chicago were there as well (Because FAMILY MATTERS (tv show Harriette and Carl)) with their 4 children. Three of them who were much younger than Eddie, they still haven't even hit puberty. And then their's Raven's family. A lot of uncles and aunts and a litter of cousins as well including Andrea. And the famous Donna Cobbonna and her assistant Tiffany.

"What is this you guys?!" Raven says. Chelsea, Raven and Eddie all have surprised but confused looks on their faces. Chelsea points to a giant hanging hand painted white banner that reads "Congratulations Raven, Chelsea and Eddie!"

"We just wanted to throw you guys a little graduation party. You only graduate from high school once." Victor says.

"How did you guys do all of this?" Raven asks.

"It doesn't matter sweetie. Just enjoy yourselves. You three deserve it."

"Okay then. Let me get my swurve on!" Chelseas says. Raven and Eddie just looked at her.

After about 30 minutes into the party everybody is eating cake, drinking punch and dancin' to the music, except Raven. Raven is feeling a little sad. She misses her mother, more than anything. She wishes that she never took that scholarship to study international law in England.

"Hey, Sweetie. Is something the matter?" Victor says as he approaches.

"Dad, I wish mom were here. I missed her so much today."

"I know you do Rae. I do too." He hugs and comforts his daughter for a couple moments and kisses her on her forhead. "Will you stay here for just a minute? I'll be right back, I have to check on something."

Chelsea and Eddie suddenly appear on either side of Raven after Victor went and talked to Chelsea's mom. Chelsea's mom snuck off and did something through the kitchen doors.

"Hey Rae? Aren't you gonna enjoy this great party your dad put together for us?" Eddie asks.

"It's nice. I just miss my mom so much today. I wish she could have been here for the graduation." She leans her head on Eddies chest, with tears running down her face. Eddie didn't know what to do at first. But he slowly but surely puts his arms around her to let her know that he was there. There as only a friend. Eddie thinks to himself "This makes asking her out even harder, when she is upset and sad about something." Chelsea joins in by putting her hand on her Raven's shoulder and rubbing it back and forth.

"Raven, we're here for you if you need us." Chelsea says. Raven lifts her head up and stands erected. "Thanks you guys." Raven faces Eddie. "My face is a total mess!" She giggles. Eddie uses his thumb to wipe her runny tears and mascara away from her beautiful face. "Everything is gonna be okay, Rae. You look just fine." He says as they both stare deeply into each others eyes. He starts to lean in for a little kiss. And Chelsea covers her eyes just like she was a little kid playing hide and go seek. He just wanted a peck on the lips, when all of sudden Victor yells and gains everyone's attention. "Everybody! Please all eyes up here." Victor yells out. Eddie, Chelsea and Raven all walk towards Victor at the front door.

"In honors and celebration of Raven graduating." Victor says getting cut off by a fake cough made by Raven. "Eddie and Chelsea too." He adds. "Raven, I got you a little something." Victor says. "What is it dad?" "Why don't you open the door and look for yourself." Raven opens the door looks down into the drive way to see a brand new 2007 BMW black with a big red ribbon on top. "Ohhh... You got me a car?" Raven tring to sound enthusiastic.

"Thanks dad."

"Man that's a sweet ride!" Cory yells out. Victor looks over at Raven, and noticed disapointment on her face.

"What's wrong honey? Is it the wrong car? Wrong color? Wrong model?"

"No dad it's fine. It's perfect. I just can't stop thinking about mom."

"I know Honey." Actin' bummed out. "Rae. Can you go to your car?"

"Why Dad?"

"Some lady has been sittin' in your back seat all day. I just can't seem to make her come out." says smiling Victor. "And she says she know's you from some where."

"Okay then dad." Raven says as she is handed the keys to her car.

Raven goes out to the car, unlocks it and opens the door. And out pops a pretty familiar face.

"Hi Honey." says a familiar face.

To be Continued...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED WHEATHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD. THANK YOU.

* * *

**


	2. Momma Comes Home

**Chapter2**: Momma Comes Home

* * *

**SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT ON UPDATING TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOUR ENJOY.**

* * *

"Oh... hi Mom." Not even noticing who it was,until she looks at her. "Look mom you, gotta go..." Raven says lazily. Raven now looks at her face and finds out to her surprise, it's her mom. Raven was so surprised and speechless. Gasping for air.

Tanya looks at her daughter. "Girl? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost, honey." Tanya says as she rubs Ravens back helping her catch some air. Raven starts to squeal at the top of her lungs and grabs a hold of her mother as if she never wanted to let her go. "Momma?" A tear drips from her eye. "Is it really you?" Tanya nods her head up and down, as Raven touches and feels her face.

At the top of the stairs Victor, Cory, Chelsea and Eddie watch. Chelsea rubs her stomach feeling a little qweezey. "Oh... my stomach." Chelsea moans.

"Are you gonna be okay Chels?" Eddie asks "You don't look too hot."

"Um... yeah. I'm good." Chelsea lied.

Cory watches Raven and the woman, but he doesn't know who she is. Until she turns around to look at the top of the stairs. Cory slowly walks down the stairs and doesn't take his eyes off of her. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs Cory starts hyperventilating, but soon catches his breath. He calls out, "Mommy." as if he were a baby learning to talk for the first time. He extends his arms and starts to cry. "Mommy, I missed you so much." Cory sobs "I missed you too sweetheart." She says as she steps back to look at them both. "Look at both of you. My babies are all grown-up." She hugs them both again. "Common lets go in the house."

"Wait." Raven starts. "When did you get here? How long are you staying? And..." Raven was cut off, by Tanya. "Honey, Lets go into the house and we'll talk later in the morning. Okay? Your father and I have to talk to you." Tanya said sounding very important.

"Okay mom." Raven says happily with a big grin across her face.

"Common lets go." Tanya adds.

Raven takes her keys and locks the door back. The three walk to the top of the stairs to be greeted by Chelsea, Eddie and her husband Victor.

Chelsea is the first get a hug and to say, "Hi Mrs. B." Not even able to finish the letter "B". Chelsea runs off to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth and one on her belly.

"Is she, okay?" Tanya says very concerned.

"I think she's a little sick." said Eddie.

"I'm gonna check on my daughter." says Mrs.Daniels.

Moments later Mrs.Daniels is listening to Chelsea vomit her guts out in the toilet. Mrs.Daniels bangs on the bathroom door.

"Chelsea, honey? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay mom. I think that it's something I ate." Chelsea responds.

"Do you wanna go to the hospital or something hon?"

"No mom!" Becoming emotional. "I'm gonna be just fine." Chelsea wipes her mouth with her arm and then washes her hands with warm soap and water and leaves the bathroom.

"Are you sure you alright? I can take you home so you can get some rest."

:"I told you, I'm fine. It's was just something I ate."

Now everybody is back at the party dancin' have a good ol' time. Everyone is dancing to the fast paced music. Eddie, Raven and Chelsea dance together as best friends should. Even Mr. and Mrs. B. are havin a good time doing 'The Bump.'

Soon the party is over and everybody has left the Baxter resident except Chelsea, Eddie and Mrs.Daniels who was about to exit through the front through the front door. "Chelsea. You father and I are so proud of you honey." She kisses her on the forehead. "We will be waiting out in the car."

Chelsea responds with a stale "Ok." and a weak smile.

"Hey Chelsea? You gonna be alright?" Raven says becoming very concerned for her friend. "What ever it is Chels, you can tell me." Chelsea nods her head.

"I am just fine. It was probably something I ate. It just didn't agree with my stomach. I'm just gonna go home and sleep this off." Chelsea responds.

"Call me tomorrow Chelsea." Raven says.

"Okay I will." Chelsea responds. "Maybe tomorrow we can take a spin in your new ride Rae." Chelsea says as she walks towards the door.

"Girl you know it." Raven says as she jingles her new car keys.

"Bye Chels." Eddie says as he waves good-bye to her. She waves back and she opens the front door and leaves.

"I hope Chels is gonna be ok." Raven starts.

"Yeah.. Me too." Eddie adds.

All of a sudden Eddie recognizes a familiar face. Raven's vision face.

Vision  
Chelsea is at home sitting on her bed on the phone.  
"Rae, I was so stupid. What was I thinking?" as tears starts streaming down her face.  
Vision Ends

"That was weird. I wonder what that was all about."

"What's wrong Rae?"

She walks towards the step just right before the front door. "Something is wrong with Chelsea. In my vision she said, "Rae, I was so stupid. What was I thinking?" and she was crying. "Why would she say that?" Eddie added.

"I don't know. But I know it's nothing good." says half facing Eddie.

Eddie moves over close to Raven. Putting is hand on the middle of her back and rubs her back and forth. At this point Raven is starting to feel nervous and is getting red in the face. "What ever it is Rae, it's gonna be okay. She'll work through it."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Rae."

She turns towards him all the way and wraps her arms around him giving him the biggest hug ever. She kinda did it on purpose just to get over her nervousness around him.

"Thanks Eddie. Your such a good friend to me." She says as they hug. Moments later they start to release each other slowly from the tight hug. They both look deeply into each others eyes. As if they were looking for each others soul. Seconds later Raven slowly leans her head in towards Eddie's and slowly closes her eyes. Eddie knew where this was going. He starts doing the same thing, just titling his head to the left a little. He was finally about to get his kiss form Rae. But was interrupted by Cory coming out of the kitchen.

Cory notices Raven and Eddie standing together. But doesn't notice or realize that they were just in the middle of something.

With a loud voice Cory starts. "Hey Raven, I was wondering since your moving out for college. May I have your room? Your not gonna need it anymore." He says with a big smile on his face, getting very close to Raven and Eddie. It was silent for a moment after Cory's question until Raven decides to brake the awkward silence. Still standing in Eddies arms. "Get out maggot!"

"What's wrong with you?" He looks her up and down. "And why are you guys standing so close together?" She does an eye motion thing towards Eddie.

"What does that mean?" Moving his eye's like she did. He steps back to get a good look at he situation of the two. He looks at them both and he finally gets the picture.

"You two were gonna? Oh..." very slowly. "You two were gonna kis... Oh..?"

"Okay I'm outta here." He quickly runs into the kitchen. But peeps through the blinds on the door.

"I'm so sorry about that Eddie." Raven says.

"It's alright, Rae." They both go back into their mode. Both staring in each others eyes again, leaning in for the kiss. But the mode was broken again by the sound of Ms.Thomas honking her loud car horn. And all you hear from the outside. "Edward Otis Thomas. Get your behind out here now! I got things to do boy!"

He sighs deeply and says to Raven. "I gotta go. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." Quickly releasing each other. Raven nods her head and says, "Okay then." Not even making eye contact with Eddie.

He walks to the door grabbing the door knob and he turns around with a half smile on his face and waves good-bye. She looks up noticing he was waving and then she does a wave back. He turns around opening the door and that half smile has disappears from his face. Outside the door Eddie says, "Aww man!" silently to himself. Both disappointed that it didn't happen again.

* * *

To be Continued...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD.**


	3. Chelsea Fails a Test

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATHER SHORTER THAN THE FIRST TWO. BUT THERE IS STILL MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**: Chelsea Fails a Test

That night Raven went down to her basement bedroom early, mildly disappointed. She didn't even get to kiss the guy of her dreams. She quickly changes into her pajamas and lye's on the bed thinking about Eddie, and what it would be like to be this girl. Then she slowly drifts off to sleep.

The next morning came rather quickly. Raven woke up by the sound of her ringing cell phone. She looks at he caller I.D. to find that it's Eddie. Raven gets a little excited and nervous at the same time. She doesn't want to seem too excited to Eddie so she doesn't even answer the phone for the first 3-4 rings. She finally presses the answer button. "Hey, Eddie." She starts slowly.

"Hey, Rae." Eddie responds. "I didn't mean to call so early. Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, no. Now is great. A great talk time to." Raven struggles trying to put her words together.

"Umm... I was sorta kinda thinkin' maybe..."

"Thinkin' what?"

"Maybe... you wanna go hang out sometime... with me?" He struggles as well.

Raven knew where exactly where this is going. So she finishes it for him. "You wanna go on a date with me?"

"Yes!" He blurts out quickly. Now exhaling deeply. Now even more relieved. "Yes, I love to."

"Umm... Eddie." she starts. "I just want to let you know Eddie. That I was a little nervous, now that we got this... you know... thing between us. But now I fell a little better."

"Me too..." Eddie added. "I'm glad you said that Rae. You know it took me all night long to practice asking you out in the mirror. And now I'm not that nervous anymore either."

"So... I'll be seeing you around... we'll talk some more later on?" Raven ending the conversation kinda quickly.

"Okay."

"Alright."

"I'll be seein' ya soon then."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up at the same time. Raven sits on her bed a little while longer just thinking for awhile. Raven gets up and prepares herself for the long day coming ahead.

It's now about 4:30 in the p.m. and Raven gets a phone call on her cell as she walks towards her bed. She looks at her caller I.D. and it's Chelsea's phone. She doesn't answer until she's good and comfortable on her big swinging bed lying down. She answers it. "What up?!" Raven answers. Chelsea responds to Raven with hysterical crying and tears streaming down her face. Raven sits up in her bed with a concerned look on her face.

"Chels? What's wrong?"

"Rae, I was so stupid. What was I thinking?" as more tears starts streaming down her face.

"That was my vision part." She thinks to herself. And then speaks out, "What happened?"

On the other side of the phone at Chelsea's house. Chelsea is sitting on her bed and is holding a small white piece of plastic. She holds it up and she examines it.

"Rae... I'm pregnant."

A blank stare appears on Raven's face.

* * *

**T**o** B**e** C**ontinued... 

**(WHO IS CHELSEA'S BABY DADDY?)**

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD.**


	4. What Is I Gon Do?

**Author's Note**: Everybody, I just want to let you know that I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. I just hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: What Is I Gon Do?

* * *

Raven finally snapped back to reality after a couple of moments and started. 

"Chels, are you sure?" Raven takes a big gulp.

"Yeah... This is my third pregnancy test and they've all came out with a blue strip." Chelsea answers as she wipes away all her tears from her face. With a few sniffles now and then.

"Oh my Goodness!" Raven whispered to herself.

"And the box says that a blue strip means pregnant."

"And you've had a blue strip every time?"

"Yep." Chelsea answers.

"What are you gonna do about college? A job? Baby-sitters and diapers? Oh my Goodness, your gonna be a mommy."

"I know." Chelsea started. "I really screwed up big time Rae. What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know Chels. But you know I got ya back anytime you need me girl."

"Thanks Rae."

"So...?" Raven starts again. And not trying to be impolite or too nosy. "Who's the father?"

"Umm... Rae." Chelsea started out slowly. "It's Eddie."

"WHAT!?!" Raven screams out with anger and her heart begins to pound like a drum. "It's Eddie? Eddies the fa..." She gulps again.

"Yuck, Rae! How could you even say that?" Feeling kinda grossed out. "He's just calling my other line. I have to answer it."

Chelsea clicks over to the other line and speaks to Eddie. Raven is on the other line and her heart is finally slowing down to a minimum. She gets her head together to prepare herself to find out who is the father of Chelsea's unborn child. Who she's glad that it's not her Eddie. Chelsea clicks back over to Raven's line and begins to chat with her again.

"Now where were we?" Chelsea starts out.

"Something about a father."

"Oh yeah." She takes a deep breath. "It's Danny."

"What? Are you sure?"

"He's the only guy I've ever been with, Rae." she explains. "We were each other's first."

"Wow."

"Danny told me if I love him, that I should prove it to him."

"Well, does he love you?"

"He said that he love's me."

"Chels. If he really loved you. Then he could have waited for you, when you were ready to have sex."

"I know. I just got caught up in the moment."

"..." Raven couldn't even respond to that one.

"It all happened so fast."

"What do you mean "It all happened so fast."?" Raven asks.

"When we were together in my parents room. He was done in like 2 minutes."

"Ehhh... That's nasty." Raven responds. "Are you gonna tell your mom and dad?"

"Rae, I don't think I can do that."

"Why?" Raven asks.

"I'm afraid of what my parents might say about me."

"I think it would be better if you told them soon Chels." Raven started to explain. "Because if they found out on her own, it would only make matters worse."

Chelsea hesitated to respond. "Ok, I'm gonna tell her."

"That's my girl."

"Just not today."

"You'll tell her soon? Right?"

"Right. I will Rae. "Chelsea responds. "Thanks, Rae your the best."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Then she hangs up the phone.

Raven is suddenly sucked into a quick vision.

Vision start

A side of a car gets hit hard.

Vision over

Raven comes back. A confused look on her face. "That was really bizarre." She gets up from her bed and then she heads up the stairs, for the living room. It's family movie night at the Baxter resident.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING.  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD**.

* * *


	5. The Crashed Dater

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**: The Crashed Dater

* * *

It finally reaches 6:30 pm the same day and it's family movie night at the Baxter house. It was Cory's turn to choose the movie. He had chose to watch "X-Men the Last Stand". It was Cory's favorite movie.

"Watch this! It's my favorite part of the movie." Cory yells out in excitement. "Watch!"

"Yeah what evea! We seen this movie at least a half a million times already." Raven saying it as if she were annoyed.

"Raven, honey are you alright?" Tanya asked becoming very concerned.

"Umm... yeah, I'm fine mom." Raven lies. She is still a little upset about Chelsea's big news.

"Are you sure hon?" Tanya says with her eyes kept switching' between the movie and Raven. "If you need to tell me anything. You know that I'm here for you now."

"Yes ma'am." Raven responds.

About a minute later Raven's cell phone receives a text message buzz. It was Eddie text messaging her. And it read "Rae? Do you wanna go out with me? (Yes or No)" He had wrote it as if he were a kid in school passing the note to someone.

Raven reads it and smiles with joy and quickly responds. "Yes. I will go out with you. : )"

"Alright then."

Raven text replies to Eddie quickly again. "Okay then. Call me in another 20-30 minutes. It's family movie night and the movie is almost over, we can talk then. : )

"Okay. Cool then. ; )" He replies.

It's now 6:55 pm and movie night is finally over with. Raven cell phone rings. She quickly leaves and goes into the kitchen and answers her phone.

Raven speaks first. "Hey!"

"Hey!" he responds by trying to push his nerves aside.

"Umm... so"

"Soooo..." Eddie says as well.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"I don't know... ummm. we can go out? Umm... maybe, dinner and then a movie?" Eddie asks.

"That sounds great." Raven says as a smile reaches ear to ear.

"Lets say about 6:30ish?" Eddie adds.

"So... I guess this sounds like our first date." Raven says.

"I guess I'll pick you up then." Eddie adds on. "No, no, no. I guess I'll be picking you up." Raven quickly responds.

"Okay then. Since your picking me up. I guess you can bring the flowers and candy." Eddie says just joking around.

"What?"

"I'm just kidding Rae."

"Oh... alright. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Raven is now on cloud nine.

Soon before you knew it. Raven was off to bed and soon was up the next morning. She had gotten up and dressed for the day coming. To Raven the day couldn't get 6:30 soon enough for her.

It's about 6:00 o'clock and Raven is now in her room getting ready for her date with Eddie. Not even half way done putting on her make-up Raven receives a phone call on her cell phone. Raven answers it not even looking at the caller i.d. to find out who it is. To Raven's quick surprise she thinks that it's Eddie.

"Hi Eddie. I'm almost ready." Raven answers smiling.

"Rae! I'm not Eddie. It's me Chelsea." A girl's voice answers. It was Chelsea. "Rae! I have an emergency!"

"What is it Chels? I have a date in about another half hour with Eddie." Raven answers back seemingly kinda annoyed.

"Remember how we talked about telling my mom about me being pregnant?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, you gotta get over here quick?"

"Why Chels?"

"My Mom and Dad are going away on their second honeymoon."

"Well, what's wrong with that Chelsea? Just tell them when they get back."

"Well, their honeymoon is gonna last for 4 months Rae. And I think that they are gonna noticed a difference in what I look like when they get back from Hawaii." Chelsea explains.

"When do they leave Chelsea?"

Chelsea looks at her wrist watch. "They leave in 15 minutes."

"WHAT???" Raven yells out.

"Can you get over here quick. So we can tell them together? Please?" Chelsea begs.

"Fine." Raven speaks out calmly. "Chels. I'm on my way." and she hangs up her cell phone.

Raven grabs all of her beauty supplies and her outfit off the hanger along with her new car keys. She quickly races up the stairs with her things and into the kitchen she goes. Her mom and dad both standing in the kitchen cooking dinner together having a good ol' time. Victor stops Raven just before she puts her hand on the door knob.

"Where are you off to Rae? Only half dressed." Victor asks.

"I gotta date tonight."

"So, who's the lucky guy? Do we know him?" Tanya includes herself.

"Yeah, ya'll know him." Raven says impatiently.

"Well, who is he?" Victor asks

Raven hesitates a little then answers. "It's Eddie."

"Eddie what?"

"Eddie. He's my date tonight."

"Well that's funny. The only Eddie your father and I know of is..." Tanya starts out and slowly realizes.

Raven slowly nods her head up and down. With a huge smile on her face.

"Eddie Thomas? Your best friend? I'm so happy for you two." She goes up to Raven and hugs her.

"Thanks mom."

"Well, I'll tell ya'. It's about time you two started going out." Victor added on.

"You guys really mean that? You two don't mind us going out with each other?

"Not at all honey." Mom replies. "You two go and have a good time."

"Thanks mom. I gotta go and pick him up."

"Raven. Promise me that you'll be a responsible driver."

"I will Dad." Raven says almost out the door.

"Drive safely honey. And don't forget to check your mirrors and put on your seat belt too." Victor yells out.

Tanya then quickly adds on. " I want to know every single detail, when you get back tonight."

"Ok mom."

Before you know it Raven was out the back door to her car. She starts the car and pulls out of her drive way.

Half way to Chelsea's house Raven gets another phone call from Chelsea.

"Rae!? Where are you?"

"I'm in traffic. Finishing my hair and putting on my makeup while I talk to you."

"Please get here quick Rae. Their about to leave."

"Ok! Ok! Bye." She yells out.

It's about a minute later and Raven is trying to put on lip stick as she drives. She zooms throw a light at 55 miles an hour. Then her vision happened. Raven had hit a Toyota mini van, right on the driver's side with pieces of shrapnel flow every direction. Raven hit her head hard on the stirring wheel and was instantly knocked unconscience. Starting to soak in her own blood.

To Be Continued...

* * *

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD.

* * *


	6. Wake up Raven

* * *

(I'm sorry that I kinda dissappeared again off the face of the planet for a while. But now, i'm back. I hope you guys enjoy it ; )

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Amnesia Begins

It's about 7:32 pm at the Baxter House. The house phone rings several times before Cory decides to answer it. It's Eddie.

"Hello. Cory Baxter here!" Cory answers.

"Hey Cory. It's Eddie."

"What up Big E !"

"Hey, does your sister happen to be home right now?"

"No. She, left for your date like an hour or so ago, dude. Did you try calling her on her cell?"

"Yeah. But she's not answering."

"I don't know what to tell ya man." Cory replied.

"If she calls you, tell her to give me a call."

"You got it E."

About another 10 minutes go by and Chelsea calls the Baxter house from her cell phone. Cory answers it once again.

"Hello! Baxter Residences" Cory answered.

"Cory? Put your sister on the phone!" Chelsea answers back with an moody attitude.

"Well hello to you to Chelsea."

"Sorry!" she said as her lips bunched together. "Can you please put Raven on the phone? She's not answering her cell phone."

"Sorry. No-can-do. She's not even here." He explained. "She left awhile ago for her date with Eddie."

"I know she left. I just thought that maybe she would chicken out on me. I have this big secret to tell my parents."

"A secret? What kind of a secret?"

"I can't tell you Cory, it's a secret."

"You're right Chels. It's probably not even worth hearing anyway. I don't even wanna know." Cory try's to trick her into telling him.

"Ohhh... I wanna tell you. Please!" Chelsea begs.

"No, no, no. I don't wanna her it Chels."

"I'm pregnant!" She blurted out. "She was gonna rush over here to help me before her date to tell my parents about it."

"Oh... My... Goodness." He says very slowly.

There's a buzz on the other line, on call waiting.

"Chelsea. I have to go now." still stunned. "There's another call on the line."

"Ok by Cory."

Cory clicks over to the other line ,and answers.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello? This is Saint Annes San Francisco Emergency Hospital." The nurse started out. "Is there a Mr. or Mrs. Baxter available to speak to?"

"Mom, Dad the Hospital is on the phone!" He shouts up towards the upstairs.

Mr. and Mrs. Baxter both rush down the stairs racing to the phone. Victor slowly approaches the phone and grabs it from Cory.

"Hello?" Victor says with a quiver in his voice.

"Is this Mr. Baxter?" The nurse asks.

"Yes. This is he."

"I'm Sheila with Saint Annes San Francisco Emergency Hospital."

"Yes." he says as he slowly became wide eyed and more quivering comes out of his voice.

"I'm calling in regards to..." the nurse shuffles threw some of her papers. "to a Miss Raven Baxter."

"Oh No!" He says becoming a little dizzy and light headed. And sitting down on the sofa.

"Sir, your daughter has been in a terrible car accident recently." She explains." Your child was hurt pretty badly sir. And she just fell into a deep coma. But she's stable, sir."

"Oh my Goodness. Don't say no more. Me and the Mrs. are on the way!" Victor hangs up the phone and Tanya approaches from behind.

"Victor? Is everything alright?" Tanya says calmly.

"We have to go. Now!!!"

"Well what's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way." They both rush out the door, and leaves Cory behind.

Skipping ahead of the boring detail:  
Three weeks later and Raven still hasn't awakened from her coma. Everybody is there by her bedside, watching her in shifts as she sleeps. Eddie took the most shifts watching her. On the first three days he didn't even sleep. He drank coffee most of the time just to help stay awake. He struggled at it, and was willing to try to stay up longer but Victor made him take a brake and go rest his eyes. And Chelsea decided not to tell her parents of her pregnancy, just not yet. She couldn't even think about it, at the moment.

It's about noon day, and now everybody is around her bed side watching and waiting patiently. With Victor down on his knees holding his daughter's hand praying that she will be all right. Soon Raven starts moaning and moving her head little bit by little bit. Victory stands on his feet and gets right over her face and calls her name trying to help wake her up.

"Raven, Raven, Raven wake up honey."

Raven slowly opens her eyes. It's very blurry at first, then she slowly adjusts her eyes rubbing them with her hand, and sees a bunch of strangers she doesn't even recognize all around her. Everyone was happy that she finally woke up from her coma after three weeks. Raven lets out a giant scream at the top of her lungs. And quickly pulls her head underneath the blankets.

"Rae, Rae, Raven. Why are you screaming? Victor asks.

"I don't know any of you people!" She replies with a deeper than usual voice. Then continues on. "And who is this Raven, of which you speak?" She says as she peers her eyes over the edge of her blanket. Looking through the room seeing a bunch of unfamiliar faces starring right back at her.

To Be Continued...

* * *

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD.

* * *

**Author's Commit**: "Just to let ya'll know, that I'm not that good at writing funny. But I'm gonna try my best to do so. If you wanna leave me some suggestions about the story, you can email me at: or you can put it up with your review. Thanks for reading" 


	7. Run, Janitor, Run!

**

* * *

Author's Note**: Everyone I'm really sorry not updating sooner. I've been trying to get myself back into college and getting my student loan back. It's a big pain in my butt. But I'm gonna try my best updating the story every two weeks; if not every two weeks, maybe once a month. : ( It's a short chapter. But I hope that you like it anyway.

* * *

Chapter 7: Run, Janitor, Run!

Raven lies there under the blanket in fear. Wondering and thinking of a way to get away from these strange people.

"Raven, Sweety? What's the matter?" Tanya asks. Raven's doctor, a middle-aged Caucasian man named Dr. Crawford walks in to check in on his patient Raven. He announces his entrance. "Aww... She's awake. I heard her scream from my office."

Tanya turns around from looking at Raven and asks the doctor. "What the hell is wrong with my baby?" She asks in a demanding voice.

"When she first came into the hospital we ran some tests and then a cat scan on her to make sure she was ok. To make sure there was no internal bleeding."

"But why doesn't she know who we are?" Eddie asks as they all gather around the doctor.

"Well her cat scan shows that she hit her head pretty hard. She has amnesia." Dr. Crawford explains.

"No, no, no!" Victor falls to his knees yellin out his words. "My baby got amnesia." He starts crying. Pulling his hands from his face. "What's Amnesia?" Looking up at everybody.

Chelsea helps him up. "Mr. Baxter, it's just a partial or total loss of memory, as caused by an injury or shock to the brain." sounding like a dictionary. Everyone looks at Chelsea unexpectedly. "Okay, okay everyone. I have my moment's people."

"Oh... I knew that." Victor feeling alittle stupid. "So she's not gonna die, she's not sick?"

Dr. Crawford takes over. "No. She's gonna be just fine. She just need's your help regaining her memory." he started out. "You can show her old photos, tell her of her childhood, some old stories. And she'll be back to normal in no time. It should only be short term."

"Thank you Dr. Crawford." Tanya adds on. "When will she be able to leave?"

"As soon as you sign the release forms at the nurse's desk."

"Ok."

Everyone all at once is asking questions. Everyone had taken their eye's off of memory lost Raven. Out of the corner of Eddie's eye he sees a strange looking janitor leave the room. It was forgetful Raven. She found an old janitors uniform in the room. Raven had some how did it again.  
As the janitor left the room he (I mean she) tried their hardest not to make eye contact with anyone or make any noice.

Eddie takes a good look at the janitor face as he leaves. Then he says... "Just for a second there that looked just like..." Eddie looks over at Raven's bed and finds that it is empty. Everybody is yelling and are very loud. Not even paying attention to who is walkin' in and out of the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. B!" he shouted out. They looked over at Eddie.

"What boy?" Victor answers. "Can't you see that were talkin' to the doctor here?"

Eddie starting off sarcastic "I can see that Mr. B... I don't know if you guys have noticed this... but umm... Raven's gone."

"Eddie what are you talkin' about?"

Eddie points over to the vacant bed. "I think she was that janitor that just walked out of here."

Everyone races towards the door. And looks for a funny looking janitor.

Tanya spots her quickly. "There she is!" Tanya yells out.

Amnesia Raven slowly turns around and looks at everyone. And then she darts off into the opposite direction.

"Get her!"

Raven lead everyone onto a wild goose chase around the hospital. Every one searched for her in pairs. Victor and Tanya looked on one floor. Cory and Chelsea on the second. And Eddie searching on his own on the third final floor. About 20 minutes of searching went by and Eddie had finally caught up to her trying to sneak around the corner. Eddie grabbed a hold of her and held on tight to her arms at first. Raven again closed her eyes and screamed out of fear. "I don't know you." breathing in and out deeply like she just ran a marathon. After a moment she opened her eyes and she finally got a good glimpse of Eddie's baby-like face then she says.

"Umm... but I wouldn't mind getting to know you personally." Coming alittle closer to Eddie. Raven say's in a sexy seductive voice riding her finger down the center of his chest. Eddie blushes some. But you really couldn't tell.

"I like to get to know you..." Eddie says in a trance like state. "Wait, wait, wait a minute..." he exhales deeply. "You got to get you back to your family."

"I'll go only if you take me back handsome. And if you stay with me." She says in a baby like voice. dragging her finger done his lips this time, making them seperate and hang open for a couple moments. He laughs nervously an answers with an, "ok."

Soon everyone is back at the Baxter Manor and everything is about to go underway.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD.

* * *

**Author's Commit**: If you wanna leave me some suggestions about the story, you can check my profile page: **M w o o d a r d 8 5 w m c o n n e c t . c o m** -------(Make sure you unspace the letters when emailing me.) Drop me a line in my mail box. Or you can put it up with your review. Thanks for reading. 


	8. Home from the Hospital & Tellin' Stories

**Author's note**: Everybody I know what you are all probably thinking. "It about dog on time you updated your story! What took so long?" And as usual, I'm sorry for being so, so late with this chapter. I'll try never again to wait this long to update. I'll try to update this story by sometime probably next week. I hope you guys and gals enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 8**: Home from the Hospital and Tellin' Stories

* * *

Days later at home Raven is getting readjusted to her new life. Raven couldn't be convinced in all the world that she was the Raven in the pictures around the house. No matter how many old stories her parents told her, no matter how many pictures were shown to her, there was no convincing that Raven was... Raven.

Chelsea and Eddie are constantly around her 24/7 lately. It was the afternoon and Raven is in her room. Raven is sitting on her soft couch, hugging a purple colored stuffed Elephant. Chelsea comes in without knocking holding a big, big old photograph album along with Eddie trailing behind her. Chelsea and Eddie walk down the steps from in front of the door and over towards Raven. With Raven not as afraid as she was a week ago in the hospital. She still didn't really know about the two strangers approaching her. Chelsea quickly plops down on the couch on the left side of Raven. Eddie was kinda nervous about the new Raven, he approached very slowly towards the girls with great caution. "Hey Rae!" Chelsea said like a perky cheerleader.

Raven gave her a kind of a dirty look and said, "Don't you knock? That's just rude... coming into somebody's room like that?" Chelsea's mouth just drops with shock. Raven quickly turns her head over to Eddie with a grate big grin on her face. "You can come on in anytime. Cutie" She looks him up and down.

"Hey Rae." Eddie says nervously and softly barely enough to be heard. Sitting down in the chair.

"Gosh... attitude!" Chelsea says just loud enough to be heard.

"What was that Kelly?"

"I said Attitude!" Chelsea got bold and started to raise her voice. "And my name is Chelsea, not Kelly. I'm a pregnant woman Rae, and I really don't need to deal with you BS. So if you wanna really know who you are just sit there, shut-up and pay attention." Chelsea completely wiped the look off of Raven's face. Chelsea suddenly went back to her perky cheerleader attitude.

"Ok..." She made a gulping noise in the back of her throat and gripped the purple stuffed elephant and said, "Chelsea..."

Chelsea opened the photograph album placed it on the table and started out pointing at the very first picture. "Do you remember when the Boyz-N-Motion were here in town and we got to impersonate them on stage a school because they quit the music business?" Raven shock her head no. Chelsea started up again. "See look I was dressed as JJ, Eddie was dressed as Tre and you were dressed as Ricky. The Boyz signed the back of it."

"Sorry. It doesn't ring any bells." Eddie slowly leaned himself to the edge of the chair.

"Rae this is the picture of us dancing together on the opening day of the Chill Grill."

"The Chill Grill?" She said in confusion. "Who would come up with a stupid name as the Chill Grill?"

"Umm... Mr. Baxter did." Chelsea said. "He's your dad. The professional chef. Your dad runs one of the best restaurants in town. It's one of San Francisco most popular hang out spot for a bunch of teenagers." Raven slowly knoded her head up and down. But still didn't know what she was talking about. "Okay then lets move on to the next picture." She flips to the next page photos.

"I know you'll remember this one Raven." She points to the picture. "Don't you remember when we went to Happy Mountain last summer?"

"Umm... What's a Happy Mountain?" she asks out of curiosity.

"Awww... If you only could remember, Rae! It was so much fun." Raven starred at Chels for a moment with elephant still wrapped in her arms and was wondering when she was gonna tell the small story that goes with the picture.

"Well." She starts expectedly. "Oh... okay it was a Saturday..." She pauses briefly. Eddie interrupts with a remark. "Don't strain your brain Chels..." He gets to his knees towards the table and the book and starts tell the small tail.

"That Saturday, we hung out all day at the park. We road on rides, scarffed down tons of junk food, played games and won a mountain of prizes." Raven still clueless as ever didn't know what he was talking about. Raven struggled to remember, but couldn't.

"All these pictures of us... we must hang out none stop. We seem like were the best of friends. Like we've known each other for years, our whole lives maybe." Raven said.

"Because we are. Since we were little babies really. Our moms are best of friends, they were pregnant almost at the same exact times. We're all just a month apart." Chelsea stops for a moment and rubs her belly, thinking of her little baby to come in many months down the road. " I also remember one year when we were kids you blew out my candles for me because I was taking to long to make a wish. And then Eddie grabbed a hand full of cake and ate it" Chelsea got a little teary eyed. She quickly wipes the three tears from her face.

"Sounds like I wasn't a nice kid." Raven looks down in des-stress, becoming sad. Learning that she was probably a mean person.

"We've had our moments Rae. We've argued a little bit, but we always made up in the end. Your a nice person at heart." Chelsea added in.

"Really?" She looks over a Chelsea.

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Both Eddie and Chelsea said it separately.

Raven examines the picture of them together at Happy Mountain. Raven's in the middle, Eddie is on her right and Chelsea is on her left. And in the photo Raven realizes that in her arms is a similar stuffed purple elephant.

"Hey. That looks just like this elephant I'm holding." Raven says. Eddie adds a little more to the story.

"On that Saturday at Happy Mountain, I won you that stuffed purple elephant your hugging." He says nervously rubbing his hands together.

"Why?" She says in a soft little voice staring at Eddie. He slowly pulled himself back up to the chair.

"Because..." he starts out. Raven and Chelsea both can hear the shivering quiver in his voice. "Because I..." Chelsea slowly moves her head forward so he would have a clear view of her face. "Rae, because I..." He couldn't seem to get the words out that he wanted to say to Raven. He wanted the Raven back that he knew from before this all happened to her. "Raven, I won it because..." Chelsea mouthed out a couple words to him.

"Just say it." She mouthed out with no audio. He looked at Chelsea and knoded his head slightly. He looked down at the floor holding his hand. He grabbed all of his nerve and just said it. "Rae, I won you that Elephant..." Raven's head did a familiar thing were she looked like she was starring into space. He slowly lifts his head up to look into Raven's eyes, "because I was in a vision..." she was having one of her traditional visions. But this Raven didn't even know what a vision was.

"Because I was in a vision?" Chelsea said in confusion looking over at Eddie. "Eddie! Your suppose to say, Because I was in love with you."

"Chelsea! She's having a vision."

"Oh..." she says.

* * *

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

THANKS FOR READING.  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD.


	9. First Time Visions Jitters

* * *

**Chapter**: 9 First Time Visions Jitters

* * *

Eddie stairs at Raven's ice frozen face. Raven looked absoultely terrified of what she was experincing for the first time over again. "She looks really afarid, Chels." Eddie said with a worried voice.

"Don't worry about it Eddie. She's gonna be fine, she has to rexpierince a vision. It might be a little scary for her. So when she comes out of it don't scare her okay?" Eddie knoded his head and agreed with Chelsea.

Vision Starts  
Inside the Baxter kitchen a small amount of blood lies on the floor then a small trail leads towards the back door. A person is lying unconsious on the floor. A familar voice yells out, "OH MY, GOD!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!  
Vision End

Raven comes out of her vision yelling and screaming hystericly and in a state of complete terror as if she just came out of a nightmare. "Rae, what's wrong? Calm down." Eddie asks.

"There was this movie thing in my head." Raven explains. "It was like it actually happened. I'm scared." Raven then throws the purple elephant to the bed and bolts out of her room and up the upstairs to the kitchen. Eddie and Chelsea weren't too far behind their amnesia strucken friend. Raven is looking around the kitchen floor looking to see if what she saw was real and if it had happened.

"Where is it? Where are they?" Raven yells out.

"Rae, what are you talking about? Where is what?" Chelsea asks.

"It was right here just a second ago. Where is it?" Raven said while becoming agrevated.

"Raven, sweety? What are you talking about? There's nothing here but the kitchen and some old pots and pans." Chelsea implied.

"The damn blood." Raven shouts out. "It's gone now."

"Rae, it's gonna be okay. You just had a vision." Eddie explains as he walks over to cabnet for a glass then fills it up with sink water. "You get them quite frequently. Sometimes it doesn't even happen."

"Yeah, the old Raven had them all the time." Chelsea tells Raven as she walks her to the kitchen table to let her have a sit down with Chelsea sitting right beside her. Eddie brings the glass of water over to the table and slowly slids it over to Raven and then sits down in the chair at the end of the table. "You usually have vision that come true. Sometimes you even misread them."

"But what I just saw..." She picks up the glass of water and takes a long sip almost empting it. "It seemed so real."

"Raven, chances are. It's not even gonna happen." Eddie says as he stairs at her worried round face, with a slight smile erupting on his, to show her that everying was gonna be okay. Raven liked the warm look that she got from Eddie. She turned from a shade of golden brown skin to a blushed rosey red. She looked down and smiled, but she didn't want him to see.

"So what exactly did you see any way Rae." Chelsea asked as she got up to refill Raven's glass. Eddie got up and moved just to sit right beside Raven. Chelsea came back and gave Raven the water and sat down in Eddie old seat.

"Well, in this vision thingy. There was a small pool of blood on the ground. Then the blood started to have a trail lead from it." She explains, she takes another big gulp of water from her glass. Chelsea and Eddie didn't even decide to say a word they just wanted to sit and listen. "And then then I saw someone lying on the floor. And that's it. I was sucked out of it or something."

"Whoo...That's scary, Rae." Eddie says as he wipes his face with his hand.

"That was scary. I'm sorry you had to see that Rae." Chelsea added. "Did you happen to see who it was lying on floor did you?"

"No I couldn't make them out. The person was blurry. Like I wasn't suppost to know who they were yet". She said softly. With a small sized tear trinkled down her face, but she doesn't let it go far. "I hate 'em already"

"Hate what, Rae?" Chelsea asks.

"These visions." Raven said. "I already see that they are gonna be like a curse. I don't wanna deal with them anymore. I don't wanna have another one. That last one, it was too real to handle."

"Rae, for all we know of and what we see. It's uncontrolible. It just happens." Eddie explains.

"But, I can't... I just can't"

"Yes you can, Rae. And Chelsea and I are gonna be there for you to help you out." He looks over at Chelsea and then says, "Right, Chels?"

"That's right. So you should never ever fell afraid or alone. Okay?"

Raven knodes her head. Then all of a sudden you can hear a rumbling sound come from the end of the kitchen table. Eddie and Raven look at each other unexpectedly and didn't know what was. They both looked over at Chelsea rubbing her stomach. "I'm sorry you guys. I'm just a little hungry."

"I guess you can go into the refridgerator if your hungry." Raven says trying to be nice.

"That's okay. I'm gonna go home, dig into the freezer and grab the rest of the tofu ice cream get some pickles and top it all off with a small squrt of tomato ketchup on top.

"Eww..." Raven and Eddie both said at the same time. "Do you eat like that all the time?" Raven asks her.

"No. I just started eating like this since I became pregnant."

"Better you than me." Raven quickly remarks.

"Ok, then. I'll see you two later." Chelsea leaves and goes home. Nothing is said for the first few moments between Raven and Eddie. Eddie then slowly reaches for Raven's glass a carries it to the sink.

"You know, Rae, you had Chelsea and I scared for moment there." As he rinses it out.

"I'm sorry. It just really freaked me out." She stood up and soon strolled over to him in his past foot steps to join him.

"Uh... yeah." Eddie said becoming nervous. And noticing that he and Raven were the only one's in the room wtih each other. He slowly sat the glass down in the sink but didn't let it go. He just stood there waiting for her to get closer to him.

"I want to also thank you personally, for trying to help me." She places her hand on top of his, she intinually grabbed his hand so this time he could move. His heart begain to race.

"Helped you with what?" He says, playing it cool. Trying not to show the slightest bit of shyness or nervousness towards her.

"With the photo album. Trying to help get my memory back." She looks at him waiting for him to make eye contact. He trys at all costs to avoid eye contact, but couldn't resist not looking at her golden brown face and those beautiful brown eyes.

"..." Eddie's mouth opened up to say something. But the words he wanted say didn't even pass through his lips.

"But first I have a question for you?"

"Yeah..." He says with a high voice.

What is it that you were gonna tell me about the picture with the purple elphant?"

He knew what he wanted to say. He struggled and tried to say it anyway. "Because I... I... umm..." He couldn't say it. He couldn't say that he loved her. She looked at him expectedly waiting for the answer. As he staired at Raven his heart began to race faster and faster.

"Um... I gotta go." he said. Raven willingly let his hand go so he could leave. He quickly left and shut the door behind him leaving Raven standing alone at the kitchen sink by herself. He got about a block and half away from her house on foot and said out loud to himself. "I'll tell you someday Raven. That I have always loved you."

To Be Continued...

* * *

THANKS FOR READING.  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD. 


	10. Getting Over the Case of His Nerves

* * *

**Authors Note**: First off I just wanna say sorry to everyone for taking so long to update from the last chapter. I totally forgot about it, it slipped my mind. I will try to never let something like this happen again. I think this is probably the longs one I've wrote to date. Also the disclaimer: I don't not own any of the characters of this story for any of the 10 chapters and I don't own That's So Raven. And I'm upping the rating of this story to Teens.

* * *

**Chapter 10**: Getting Over the Case of His Nerves

* * *

For the next couple of days Eddie didn't even think about going over to Raven's house again. Chelsea was curious why he didn't come over in the last few days so she called him up on his cell phone to see what the problem was. She picked up her cell phone and dialed in his number. Eddie is at home by himself playing video games on his PS3 then all of a sudden his cell phone rings. His cell phone was sitting on his desk with his computer. He was quite hesitant to answer it at first. So he let it ring several time before answering it. He picks it up and reads his caller I.D. It was a sign of relief that it was only Chelsea. He answers. 

"Hey, Chelas." He said in a normal voice.

"Hey, Eddie, how's it going?" Chelsea asked.

"I'm hanging in there."

"Raven and I haven't seen or heard from you in the last couple of days. What's the deal, man?" Sounding concerned.

"I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Not so much as afraid. It's just not the right person."

"Do you mean, Raven?"

"Yeah. I know what you did a couple days ago. You know like giving us a little alone time, so we could talk? I appreciate that."

"Did you tell ever tell her why you won her that purple stuffed elephant?" Chelsea asked.

"No, I just can't Chelsea. Well at least not now."

"Well why not?"

"Because it's not the same Raven from before. You know? And I wish that the old Raven was back so I can finally tell her how I feel about her."

"Don't worry Eddie. Raven will be back to her old self in no time. Just you wait, you'll see." Chelsea said in confidence hoping that she was right.

Weeks had passed by and Raven still hasn't gotten over her amnesia. Chelsea decided not to go to college at the moment, well not yet due to her unexpected pregnancy. So she kept in touch with Raven visited her almost everyday out of the week. It had been about 3 weeks since Eddie had last been to see Raven or even heard her voice for that matter. He felt just a little uncomfortable around her with his last encounter with her. So Eddie finally got up the nerve on a Sunday to make an unexpected visit over to the Baxter house. He didn't do his traditional thing and walk-in like he usually does on visits to see his best friend and her family. He got up to the front door and started to knock, he stopped for a moment to think with his fist still half up in the air. He put his fist down to his side and slowly began to walk away. He didn't even get off the front porch before the door opened, and revealed Mr. Baxter, leaving for the Chill Grill.

"Eddie? Is that you?" Mr.B asked, "Long time, no see. It's been almost a month now?"

"It's been awhile, sir. I had to do some thinking." Eddie said while stuffing his hands down into his jean pockets. "Umm... How's, Raven, doing?" Trying to avoid direct eye contact with Mr. B. Eddie had felt too guilty, because he didn't call or come see Raven during her time of need.

"How about you go and ask her. She's in the living room watching movies with Chelsea and Cory."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Mr. B? I mean..."

"Of coarse it's a good idea." Mr. B said while pocketing his car keys.

"But Mr. B..." Eddie becoming discouraged.

"Don't "But Mr. B. me." Victor folded his arms. "You need march your behind in there right now and tell her what's on your mind, son. Before you lose her. That girl is in love with you. Even if she has forgotten who she was. She still has those feelings for you, and I think that's one thing she didn't forget. Her feelings for you."

"Really? Do you think so?" he said sounding quite confident.

"Trust me, Eddie. A father knows these things." Then Victor looked down disappointed in himself now saying in a muffled voice. "And he occasionally sneaks in her room and reads his daughter's diary." A smile spreads across Eddie's face like wild fire. It was what exactly what Eddie needed to hear from someone. "Don't tell anyone that I told you that I read her diary. The last entry before the accident was about you."

"I won't tell anyone Mr. B. And thanks Mr. Baxter, I really needed to hear that."

"Go in there and talk to her, son." Eddie nods his head. Victor leaves and gets into his car and drives away, leaving Eddie there by himself. Once again Eddie lifts up his arm and balls his hand into a knocking fist, and knocks 5 times on the door. Cory get's up and strolls over to the front door and he opens it up to reveal Eddie.

"Hey. What up, Cory?"

"Eddie, what up, man? You know you don't have to knock. You're like family, man." He said in a slight gangsta accent. "Man, where have you been? You haven't called or came over for weeks, man."

"Well, I've had a lot on my mind lately. And I needed to get my head straight." He said still standing outside the house.

"It's cool, man."

"Is Raven around? I was wondering if we could talk."

"Yeah. Come on in." Cory closes the front door, and at the same exact moment Chelsea and Raven walks out of the kitchen with an extra large bowl of buttery popcorn for the movie. Raven stops, frozen in her tracks at the sight of seeing Eddie, again. Cory walks over towards Chelsea grabs her and the bowl of popcorn from her and sits down to watch Eddie and Raven. Both Cory and Chelsea start eating the popcorn together. Eddie and Raven both walk about half way towards each other, standing right behind the couch, no more than two feet between the two of them. Eddie grabs hold of both of Raven's hands and he starts to speak.

"Raven, first off. I wanted to say that..." Eddie stops and notices that Chelsea and Cory are just sitting there watching them both. He clears his throat. "Hey, can Raven and I get a moment alone please?"

"Oh... yeah. Okay. Come on Chelas." Cory gets up and starts to walk into the kitchen doors. "Chelsea common... We have to make more popcorn now." Making up an excuse.

"No we don't. We have plenty right here." She continues to grab hand full's and scarfing it down. Cory walks over to the couch and grabs the popcorn bowl and dumps it on the floor behind him.

"Like I said Chelas... We have to make more popcorn now."

"Why does it take two people to make popcorn? Plus your mom is in the kitchen studying her law books."

"Girl, will you just come and help me in the kitchen?" He says Chelsea trying not yell too loud.

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Sounding like a whining baby now. Cory goes into the kitchen after Chelsea does and starts to closes the double doors to the kitchen. Cory stops and gives Eddie a thumb up and closes the doors behind him all the way. Finally having their privacy he holds her by the hand pulls her over to the couch and sits down.

"Raven, I just wanna say that I'm so sorry."

"Eddie, you have nothing to be sorry about. I made you feel a little uncomfortable those weeks ago. I should be the one saying sorry to you."

"That's not the only reason why I'm sorry, Rae. Not having the confidence to tell you how I feel about you, and not having the old Raven back her to tell her how I felt. I felt that your amnesia made you into a completely different person. I thought that once you had amnesia you forgot that you loved me too."

"What?" A smile crept across her face.

"What I'm trying to say to you Raven Baxter is that..." He looks down then back up again. "That I'm in love you." He exhales deeply as a sign of relief. Raven's face turns to a shade of candy apple red.

"You do? You really love me?"

"With all my heart and very ounce of my soul." He makes locking eye contact with her. Raven then leans in for a kiss stopping half way in. Eddie comes in the other half of the way kissing Raven passionately with soft delicate but firm kisses. Back in the kitchen Mrs. Baxter finally decided to take a brake from studying. She closed her books grabs her cell phone flips it open and calls Victor at the chill grill. Chelsea and Cory are in the kitchen standing around waiting to go back into the living room to watch movies. Cory looks over at Tanya walking towards the kitchen double doors and walks out and is stunned at what she sees. Cory couldn't catch up to Tanya before she went in. She squeaks and yells with joy. Tanya quickly forgets that Victor is on the phone, but she doesn't care."Their kissing. Their finally kissing each other. Victor, honey, I just walked in on Eddie and Raven making out. I gotta go, dear. ⌠She hangs up her cell phone and she hops up and down clapping her hands together screaming with joy. But the kissing between Raven and Eddie stopped due to her starting yelling. Chelsea and Cory come rushing in both happy for the hopefully new couple. Eddie and Raven both look at the three of them watching the both of them, and smiled. Eddies lips were smothered in Raven's passion red lipstick. Eddie and Raven both try to wipe off as much lipstick from his lips and mouth as possible.

"Umm... Hi Mrs. Baxter. Long time, no see." Still wiping his lips.

"Hey superstar." Looking at both of them happily and smiling away. "Raven? Did you tell Eddie, the good news?"

"No ma'am, not yet." Becoming very silent at first. She slowly moves her eyes towards Eddie. "Eddie, I have something to tell you." Taking hold of his hand.

To Be Continued...

* * *

THANKS FOR READING.  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD.


	11. Vistions Really Do Come True

**

* * *

A/N**: Everyone I'm extremely sorry for taking so long to put the next chapter up. I just lost someone very, very close to me. My fiancИe was in a car accident on her way to work one day and she died instantly. I just wasn't up to finishing the story after her funeral. And just to let you know ahead of time (I think) that there is just one chapter left to go. I really hope you enjoy this chapter of my story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of "That's So Raven". Just the ideas and the stories I have written and saved to my laptop.

* * *

**Chapter11**: Visions Really Do Come True

"First of all Eddie, I would like say that I have missed you so much." Raven begins. Chelsea and Cory stand behind the cheerful Mrs. Baxter just watching from behind with Chelsea griping her stomach. "You guys, I'm not feeling too hot." Chelsea said sound as if she was in agonizing pain. Mrs. Baxter turns around to look at Chelsea standing there in pain.

"Chelsea, sweaty are you ok? It sounds like your in a lot of pain."

"Don't worry about me Mrs. Baxter I'll be fine." Chelsea said rubbing her pregnant stomach as she turned around and walked back into the kitchen. Mrs. Baxter quickly turned her attention back onto Raven and Eddie sitting on the couch.

"Also Eddie, I want you to know how much I..." Raven starts again.

"Aww... You two make the cutest couple." Mrs. Baxter interrupted, she cupped her hands against her chest. A moment later a thud type sound came from the kitchen. Like a thud to the ground. "Did you guys hear that?" Mrs. Baxter said. "Chelsea? Are you all right in there?" There was no answer. "I'm gonna go and check on her okay guys." Tanya turned around started to walk into the kitchen but stopped right at the kitchen counter. She had noticed something on the ground, a red liquid like substance on the ground. She bent over touched it with her fingers and then said silently. "This looks like blood." as she rolled it around on her pointer, middle and thumb fingers. She looked up and then saw more of the same crimson red substance on the ground, like a little trail of some sort. She stood up and followed the trail to someone lying on the floor in front of the back door. Tanya was gasping for air for a brief moment. Then she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs. "OH MY, GOD!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!! She screamed out. She ran over to Chelsea's side and held her. Cory ran in seconds later after he heard his mother yelled for help. Cory saw the once love of his life lying on the ground in a large pool of blood. And his mother holding her.

"That came from my, my vision." Raven said slowly.

"RAVEN, EDDIE!!! GET IN HERE NOW, AND CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!" Tanya screamed out trying not to panic. Tanya pointed her blood soaked hand at Cory "Honey. Go get mommy some towels." Cory was frozen solid, he could now move not even an inch. Cory was afraid. "Honey!!!" he snapped out of his trans. "Honey!!! Go get mommy some towels. We have to help Chelsea." And he ran as fast as he could to the up stairs linen closet to retrieve the towels. A moment later Eddie and Raven run into the kitchen towards the backdoor were Tanya and Chelsea were.

"Oh, my God!!!" Raven said, as she started to hyperventilate. Cory quickly came back down the stair holding 3-4 brightly color towels. He handed them to her.

"Eddie! Use your cell phone and call an ambulance right now." He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket with hands quivering in his wake as he dialed away on his phone. "Raven? I need you to stay calm, sweaty. Raven, go in the front room and sit down and breath." She pointed her in the direction of the living room.

"Cory get my phone and call Chelsea's mother now!" A moment later Eddie came back and told Tanya that the ambulance is on its way. Several minutes have passed and Cory came back as well and said.

"Mom, I called Mrs. Daniels and nobody is picking up. But I left a voice message for her." he said in a calm voice. Tanya nodded her head in response as an 'ok' rocking back and forth.

"Mrs. Baxter? What should we do now to help?" Eddie said becoming panicky.

"Eddie, I want you to go outside and make sure that the ambulance comes to the right house." Tanya said quickly. Eddie quickly ran out of the kitchen and out of the front door. Waiting patiently for help to arrive. " Cory, I want you to kneel right beside me baby and pray with me. Pray with mommy." A tear starts to stream down her face and she starts to pray for the young girl lying there and the baby that she carried.

Hours later everyone is at Saint Annes San Francisco Emergency Hospital. The same place where they had taken Raven when she first got into her car accident and was diagnosed with amnesia. Eddie, Raven, Cory, Chef Victor, Tanya all wait around in the hospitals waiting room to get word on Chelsea's condition.

"It was just like my vision from before. The blood. Why didn't I realize it sooner? I could have prevented it." Raven said as tears constantly stream from her eyes. "There's nothing that you could have done sweaty." Tanya says, as she wraps her arms around her.

"I could have done something. But I froze and I panicked. I should have done something more. She could have died!" She screamed out. Everyone in the hospitals visitor's lounge looked up at her and just stared at her for a moment and went back to their own business. Tears continued to pour out of her eyes, with her keep mentioning that she could have prevented it from happening. Moments later a nurse walks out to see the mourning family.

"Is there a Mr. or Mrs. Daniels here?" the nurse asks as she approaches and looks at her clipboard. Everyone pops up quickly from their seats like newly grown daisy's. Raven speaks up first.

"There not here. We haven't been able to get in contact with her parents their on their second honeymoon. But you can speak to us."

"I can only speak to her family. I'm sorry. But until herparents arrives..." Nurse explains, but is quickly cut off by Raven .

"I am Chelsea's family. We are Chelsea's family. Chelsea is my sister!

"But your..."

"What? Because what? Because what my skin color is different from her's?" Raven said as she wiped the tears from her face

"Well, I just thought that..." Once again the nurse is cut off by Raven.

"She has always been my sister. Ever since..." Raven stops and couldn't continue.

"We have always considered her our family. Ever since she was a little girl. Just like Eddie, here. I consider him a son to me." Chef Victor explains to the nurse. Tears still streamed down her face like a river. The nurse looks around at everyone and then she starts.

"Well, this is against hospital policy and I could possibly lose my job for this. But since you say she is your sister. I'll just have to take your word for it." The nurse takes another look at the impatient family and bites her lip and looks at her clip board. "Chelsea has lost a large amount of blood. But she's gonna be just fine." Everybody is relieved and happy that she is okay. A mound of pressure has finely be lifted from everyone's chest.

"So can I go in and see her now?" Raven asks the nurse.

"Wait, but that's not all." The nurse nearly came to tears as well. The Baxter family and Eddie all look up at the nurse all at once.

"What's wrong? You said that she is gonna be okay."

"She is." She exhales deeply. "Chelsea has lost her unborn child." She explains as a tear trinkled down from her eye. "She had a miscarriage. I'm so sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't cry when I deliver the news to the family. I'm so very sorry." Everyone was in shock. Even a small tear or two could be seen roll down Cory's face.

"She must be devastated right now. I want to go in and see her. To see she has taken the news in okay."

"We're so sorry. There was nothing we could do to save the unborn child. We haven't told her of her miscarriage yet. If you feel that you must see her right now you can. Since she's your sister can deliver the news to her." The nurse explains. "I don't think that I can do it." Raven sakes her head no, she starts to have doubt in herself. "But I think I must tell her."

"You must sneak in now, because it's after visiting hours. She's in room 239. So try not to be seen. Okay."

Moment's later Raven arrives in Chelsea's hospital room. Chelsea rolls over from on her side to her back to see Raven walk up to her bed side.

"Hey Rae."

"Hey Chels. You know you gave us quiet a scare back at home. Espeailly me. I panicied." she looks down at Chelsea to see two tubes in her nostrols and a finger thermemter on her left index finger. A tear slowly rides down the side of her face. Raven gave Chelsea one of the biggest hugs that she has ever dished out in her life.

"Why are you crying, Rae? I'm just fine now. The doctor said I'll be out of here in matter days." Chelsea explains. "Me and my baby are gonna be just fine now. You know what? I still havn't chosen a name for him or her yet. I was wondering if you could help me decide? And you could be his or her's god mother." More tears seemed to crawl out of Ravens eyes uncontrollably. She gripped one of Chelsea's hands and began to explain.

"Chelsea... I don't know how to say this to you. So I'm just gonna come right out and tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Umm... You lost the baby. You had a miscarriage." Chelsea's heart skipped a beat. It felt as if time a had slowed down for a few brief moments for her.

"No...no...no..." Chelsea shock her head no, vigorously. "No. My baby is right in here. No...no...no" She rubbed her stomach trying to prove that she was still pregant. But in her heart she knew it must be true. And that was her best friend in the world, and why would a friend lie to lie her. She knew its was the truth coming from Raven's mouth. That night Raven stayed the night with her. Most of the night Chelsea cried and cried and cried until she slowly fell a sleep.

"To Be Continued... Very, very soon.

THANKS FOR READING.  
PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED WHETHER THEY ARE GOOD OR BAD.


	12. Not a Chapter: Letter Of Apology

My letter of apology from PenName: Mwoodard85

I am so very sorry for disappering from the face of the earth for the past 3 months, I'm sorry for taking too long just to update another chapter. I guess I can say the my offical time of mourning of my fiance's death is over. Hopely within' this time next week, I will have a new chapter of: Raven's Amnesia. And I hope that you guys hang in there with me and be patient. Until next time my friends, with chapter 12. And I would like to give many, many thanks goes out to everyone who has ever given me a review on my stories.

Peace and Hur Grease.


End file.
